Hidden Feelings
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: Hurt by Liam's betrayal, Steffy turns to Bill to fix her broken heart. Bill is the only man who has ever gotten Steffy as a person. Steffy slowly, but surly allows the once hidden feelings she had for Bill come to light once more.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hidden Feelings**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **Steffy POV**

Steffy's long dark hair was up in a high ponytail. Her beautiful face was devoid of all make-up. She'd taken Liam's shit for the last time. Done. She was finished with him for good. Hope could enjoy him. Steffy and their daughter, Kelly would be fine without Liam having an active role in their lives. She was stronger on her own. Wiser.

Bill had been right. He'd warned Steffy far too many times about Liam's indecisive ways. Steffy hasn't wanted to listen. She thought she knew better. Well, the joke had been on her. She'd been blinded by her so called love for Liam. No. She didn't love Liam anymore. In fact, Steffy doubted if she ever loved him at all.

Steffy's mind went to Bill. Always Bill. The only man Steffy could truly trust happened to be Bill Spencer. Yes, he was evil and ruthless, but he loved Steffy. He'd never stopped loving Steffy. Bill thought about his and Steffy's future every second of the day. He'd told her. She believed him. He didn't give her any reasons to ever question his sincerity. Believing in him was all she had left.

Steffy no longer cared about what others thought of her. She wasn't perfect. She'd never been. She didn't want to be. There wasn't anything wrong with being imperfect. She made a pact with herself, she would no longer live by other people's standards, especially Liam's. Who were they to judge her? Were they not just as guilty of committing sins themselves? Of course sleeping with Bill had been a lapse in her better judgment. However, Steffy wasn't sorry that intense night with Bill had taken place.

She'd needed him. Wanted him so badly. She'd always wanted him. Had never stopped desiring Bill. She could still remember all the ways in which he took her body. Taken her body to new heights, heights she didn't know even existed. He'd been so hard, so hard inside of her, thrusting deep and precisely. Their moans and groans had echoed around the bedroom. They had been so rough, animalistic in terms of trying to dominate the other.

In the midst of their profound fucking, Steffy had climaxed every time Bill had hit a particular spot inside her. Her inner walls had clasped down tightly on his huge pounding cock. She wanted to relieve the moment over and over again. One minute he'd been on top, then she'd been riding him unyieldingly as her mouth opened in silent screams, and then he'd been pushing in from the back of her while spreading her incredibly wide. At one point Steffy had feared he would spilt her in two, but she'd taken him. All of him. Every delicious inch.

Shaking her head clear of thoughts of Bill and their night together, Steffy went into Kelly's nursery to intend to her needs. Her heart filled with so much love for the little baby girl in her arms, cooing and making silly faces at her daughter. She still couldn't believe the fact that she, Steffy Forrester was a mother. Her daughter was her miracle. Kelly had no idea how much she was loved. Putting Kelly back into her crib, Steffy left the room quietly.

Making her way into the kitchen to threw together a meal last minute, Steffy changed courses as someone knocked at the door. She wasn't in the mood for company. Also, she wasn't dress to entertain. Steffy peered down at the loose fitted shirt, sung leggings, and the flats that graced her small feet. She looked like a walking disaster. Being gorgeous wasn't on her agenda today.

Steffy's heart accelerated as she opened the door and found Bill standing on the other side. A million thoughts bombarded her mind. She wasn't prepared to see him. Her eyes longingly ran over his handsome face and powerful body. The man was too sexy for words. The many things she wanted to do to him, things she didn't get to do that night. A night in which she'd betrayed Liam, her husband at the time. They were no longer married. Thank god for small blessings, Steffy's inner voice piped up.

While Steffy had been so busy looking him over, Bill had been doing the same. A smirk played across his mouth. A mouth she'd kissed passionately so many times in the past. They had been so wrapped up in one another. They were alike, right down to their very core. They clicked so well. They had always clicked so well.

"May I come in?" Bill asked, his eyes refused to leave her face. "I thought I'd stop by to check on you and Kelly".

Suddenly feeling tongue-tied, Steffy moved back to allow him in. She catalogued how he towered over her small curvy frame. She loved his height. She loved the way the light reflected off his dark thick hair. She'd loved running her fingers through those silky locks of his. Aside from his dark hair and eyes, Steffy loved his goatee the most. God, her pussy ached for him. It didn't matter that she wasn't medically cleared for sex yet. Bill still got her panties wet.

Damn him.

Of course he knew where her thoughts had been. That knowing glint appeared in his dark eyes. Bill had always been able to read her. He knew her inside and out, just like she knew him. She was in trouble. Big trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 **Bill POV**

Bill loved to look at his beautiful Steffy. He didn't care that she wasn't wearing any make-up or the fact that she looked natural and comfortable. Steffy had to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. No other woman compared to his queen. Yes, Steffy would be his, his queen as well as his wife. She'd always belonged to him. Never Liam who'd failed Steffy in every way. It was time for him to make it better.

He was dying to see Kelly, his granddaughter. However, he wouldn't push the issue. He didn't want to cause Steffy anymore stress. She had been through enough. It wasn't his intention to cause her any more pain.

He'd wanted to see her, wanted to see Kelly. He cared deeply about the both of them. Steffy had no idea how much Bill loved them. He accepted that Steffy and Kelly were a package deal. He didn't mind it. To Bill, having Steffy and Kelly under his roof, Steffy's childhood home, was a dream of his. Bill wasn't a complete fool. He knew Steffy was healing emotionally as well as physically.

Bill wasn't a patient man, but for Steffy, he would be. She needed him to be. He wouldn't let her down. His foolish son had done a number on Steffy's self-esteem. Bill no longer recognized the fierce girl from all those many years ago. Being with Liam had taken some of Steffy's edge away. He would rectify that problem in due time. The old Steffy was still in there, buried deep down inside.

For so long Steffy had allowed Liam to call the shots. She'd allowed him to treat her unjustly. Like a speck of dirt wedged at the bottom of his shoe. Liam didn't deserve Steffy. Liam hadn't been good enough for someone of Steffy's magnitude. Being with Liam meant Steffy had to hide certain aspects of herself. Who she was. Steffy had always been a passionate intense person, just like Bill.

Bill and Steffy were so much alike. They were impulsive and went after anything they wanted. No one could stop them. They didn't care about what people thought of their less than stellar personalities. Steffy and Bill made no apologies for the type of people they were. They didn't live by other people's standards. It just wasn't in their nature. Steffy had made the mistake of conforming in order to be with his do-gooder no good flakey son.

But in Steffy's defense, she just didn't fit the mold of Liam's ideal woman. She wasn't Hope. Hope would forever be Liam's ideal woman. Hope the dope couldn't do any wrong in Liam's eyes. The sad truth was that Liam held Hope on a pedestal. Both of which were idiots and hypocrites. Bill wished the happy couple a long life filled with misery. He despised them both for constantly judging Steffy.

Bill followed Steffy into the cliff house, his eyes avidly watching Steffy occupying herself in the kitchen. He spied the bags under her eyes. She wasn't sleeping. She looked tired but happy nonetheless.

Bill was never one for sentiment, but Steffy was his weakness. She'd always been his other half, his missing piece. He did everything and anything for her, all to make her happy. Sadly, he thought manipulating Liam and Hope's relationship along with Steffy to give Steffy Liam had been right. How wrong he'd been. Regretting two things in his life, Bill felt the weight of their impact. Pushing Steffy toward Liam, and then choosing to remain with Katie out of obligation had caused him so much, mainly Steffy's love.

"How's Kelly? She's eating good, gaining weight?" Bill asked with concern as Steffy made some kind of pasta dish. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious. Bill couldn't help salivating, but he wouldn't push himself on Steffy. Steffy had to want him around. He couldn't make her want his company. "What about you, Mama. You sleeping any? You know I don't mind helping you out. In fact, I want to. You know I'm always here for you as well as Kelly".

Steffy did know. She could count on Bill for anything. He'd never let her down. He had her back. He defended her so many times. He never let her feel unworthy. She mattered and Steffy loved that about Bill. She could always count on him to tell her the truth.

"Kelly's good. She's a little angel. She's nursing okay and she's gaining weight," Steffy told Bill, displaying a huge smile as she told him about Kelly. "Aside from losing sleep, I'm perfect. Kelly is my top priority".

Bill understood without a doubt. Steffy chose to put her daughter ahead of her needs. Bill admired that. There were a lot of things he admired about Steffy. He would continue to be her rock. He would be whatever she needed.

"You know, I always loved that about you, Steffy, your commitment, "Bill said before making his way into the kitchen. He had to be near her, but he didn't crowd her space. "You know I'm a tough hard to read type of man, but there are many things I admire about you".

Steffy lost the smile on her lovely pouty lips. Her eyes had dimmed just a little. She was no longer radiating with happiness. Bill had screwed up, almost forgetting that Steffy's wounds were still raw, fresh. He knew the mistake he'd made. Bill had spoken of love, admiration, and commitment. Those three things were seen as the enemy by Steffy. Pretty soon Bill will make her see they weren't.

"Well, Bill, I've changed since then. You can thank Liam for that, Steffy said bitterly as she drained pasta and dumped in the red tomato sauce. "I honestly don't get what you see in me that make you care so much".

Releasing a heavy breath as he tried to reign in his temper, he took a step closer to the woman he loved. Liam had broken her. Bill was confident that he would be able to put her back together again. He placed a large but callous hand on her slender shoulder, adding pressure to ease the tension residing in her body. Steffy seem to relax under his ministrations. It was a good sign. At least she didn't mind his vicinity.

"Steffy, don't let Liam take anymore from you," Bill encouraged fiercely. "Don't allow him to win. You will get over this in time. You have me. Lean on me".

Bill never stopped amazing Steffy. He was loyal, particularly to her. Trusting Bill wasn't a hard sacrifice. Steffy didn't have to give up too much of herself, at least not at the moment.

"You should stay for dinner," Steffy told him subtly, peering back at him. Gasping a little. After all these years, Bill held the title for the most attractive man in Los Angeles, California. "I want you to spend time with Kelly and me".

Bill couldn't hold off his smile. He could certainly work with this. Offering him an olive branch, Steffy was inviting Bill into their lives. He'd take it. At the present moment, he wasn't going to pass up a chance to be with Steffy nor Kelly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 **Steffy POV**

Steffy couldn't contain her elation as she walked around Kelly's new nursery. Bill paid to have a nursery done for Kelly in his home, Steffy's childhood home. She simply adored all the pinks and different shades of white. Mountains upon mountains of stuffed animals staring back at her. The princess-like crib and other baby furniture added to the softness of the room. Kelly's name spelled out in a beautiful embroidery on the front of the crib took Steffy's breath away.

Feeling the weight of Bill's eyes, Steffy looked in his direction. There was so much she wanted to say. She didn't know if it would be enough. Her appreciation shone in her eyes. His simple gesture lifted her spirits, made her day a bit better. Hugging him seemed like a bad idea, her emotions were all over the place. The urge to cry for what he'd done for her daughter threaten to make an appearance. Simply, she didn't trust herself to seek more than just comfort from him.

Steffy wasn't ready for any kind of physical relationship. Besides, comfort and Bill didn't mix. The night at her grandfather's guesthouse proved it. Steffy and Bill weren't capable of keeping things between them strictly platonic. Their connection was still strong years later. They'd always been intense, caught up in one another. Marrying Liam and being with Wyatt, Bill's other son should have changed their connection, but it didn't.

Even though Steffy had no issue trusting Bill, she still resented him for remaining with Kate when he'd wanted to make a life with her. His rejection all those years ago still hurt. They'd discuss so many plans, their future most of all. She'd wanted to be his wife, his equal in every way imaginable. She'd wanted to have his children. Liam and Wyatt were poor imitations of their father. There could only be one Bill Spencer. She knew that now. Lesson learned.

Steffy vow to be cautious with Bill. She wanted to know he meant what he said. She couldn't deal with another broken heart. Bill had broken her heart before. Then, she'd been young, foolish and so determined to have him at any cost. Well, the cost had been her heart. Any love for Bill was sealed away. He had to earn her love again.

Steffy fell in love with Kelly's nursery. She knew her little girl would love it. Her little girl would grow up in her childhood home. Everything felt right. Bill would love Kelly, protect her. Kelly was his blood. She didn't have to doubt that. Bill loved hard, just like Steffy.

She debated on whether she should accept Bill's invitation to move in with him. She didn't fear him. She never had. She wasn't afraid to have him in Kelly's life. Kelly was lucky to have someone like Bill in her corner. She would never question his love for her. What could be the downside? There wasn't anything keeping Steffy back from choosing a life by Bill's side.

"I love it, Bill," Aria said as her eyes locked on his. She loved looking at him, loved how much he cared about her, her needs, and the needs of her child. It was a turn on, a key factor in the decision she soon would make. "I can already envision Kelly in here. Her smiles and sweet little laughs. She's going to love it. But most of all, she's going to love you".

Bill loved those words coming out of Steffy's tempting mouth.

"I'm glad. That makes me a very happy man," Bill said as he walked over to her, slightly keeping some distance between their bodies. Bill didn't want to evade her space. "I'm going to be the man that Kelly needs. She won't ever have to question my commitment, my loyalty, and my love. Also, her mother won't either".

Steffy knew it to be true. Bill never said things he didn't mean. Bill was faithful, constant.

"I believe you, Bill. There was never a doubt in my mind," Steffy told him as she smiled over at him. For once, her smile reached her eyes. "I know you will be a great man for Kelly, for me".

Moving in to close the gap between them, Bill took off his sword necklace and put it around Steffy's neck, his fingers lightly brushing her skin. Steffy pulled her long dark hair aside to make it easier for him to fasten the necklace. She enjoyed his closeness. She loved how powerful he was. He'd always been a very powerful man. One of the many things that had attracted her to him many years ago. She not only felt his protection, she also felt his devotion.

After some time, Bill stepped away. He admired his necklace around her neck. Sure, he had one made for her years ago, but his necklace represented so much more. He'd never taken it off until now. No other woman was worthy enough for his sword necklace, no woman except Steffy. No words needed to be uttered between them. Steffy knew what Bill giving her his necklace signified.

"I've always loved this sword necklace. I even remember what it means, it's a representation of you, of what you stand for," Steffy recited proudly, her eyes smiling brighter. "Never surrender. Never back down. If I have to fight. I fight".

Bill stroked the side of her face, his large fingers moving along her unblemished milky skin. Moaning, Steffy push her face into his hand. She loved feeling his affection. She needed more of it.

"My sword looks good on you. You're the only woman whose worthy of wearing it, Bill said deeply, cupping her entire face in his hand to stare longingly into her beautiful expressive eyes. "You have my love. You will have all of me. I told you I love you, and now I'm telling you again, I love you Steffy. I will love Kelly".

Steffy kissed the inside of his hand, her plush lips absorbing the warmth of his skin. Inhaling his natural scent, Steffy had no other choice but to moan again. She'd missed Bill's touch, his kisses, and his powerful embrace. She'd been a fool settling for Liam.

"I'll move in with you," Steffy stated breathlessly, her eyes clouding over with emotion, lust. "Kelly and I will stay".

Bill kissed her forehead, lingering as he calmed his desire for her. Steffy possess the ability to make him lose his head as well as his heart. Loving Steffy made him vulnerable. He didn't care. He'd lost his head over Steffy years ago. He wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me, Steffy," Bill said, kissing her forehead again. The need to feel her lips on his ate at him, but he didn't move to connect their mouths. "I promise to give you as well as Kelly all that Liam couldn't".

Steffy felt it in her bones that Bill was speaking the truth.

"I believe you," Steffy spoke against his hand. "Just don't let us down, Bill. Because I promise you, if you do, then I won't be as forgiving".

A threat.

A warning.

Bill got the message loud and clear.

However, Bill had a threat and a warning of his own.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Bill asked Steffy. "I won't ever let you go if you make a life with me. You know me well enough to know I make good on my promises".

Steffy got the message loud and clear. She caught the underlying threat. She and Bill were cut from the same cloth after all. They were entering into a long-lasting partnership. The thunderclap that could be heard outside sealed their deal.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 **Bill POV**

Steffy was his wife. Finally, Bill had the gorgeous woman of his dreams by his side. Steffy and Bill would be the greatest couple the world will ever see. He wouldn't keep Steffy from achieving greatness. He would encourage her to be strong, independent everyday of their lives together. He wouldn't ever hold Steffy back. He wouldn't ever try to hold her to standards he didn't preach himself.

Bill was making a new life with Steffy, with Kelly. He loved that little girl to the depths of his soul. Steffy, Kelly, and Bill were a family. Bill wouldn't allow anyone to get between them. Bill couldn't help but feel protective of Steffy and Kelly. They were the two beauties in his life. He was going to spoil them rotten.

Steffy and Kelly deserve nothing but the best. Bill felt like fate shined on his union with Steffy. According to Bill, he and Steffy were written in the stars. Steffy knew she could lean on Bill for anything. He had her best interest at heart. He wouldn't ever turn his back on her or treat her carelessly. Bill wasn't unfaithful nor a waffler like Liam. Bill wished that Liam wasn't his son.

It wasn't as though Bill hated his boys. Liam and Bill had never gotten along. Liam had the notion that he was better than Bill. Wyatt was loyal, but he had a lot of trust in Liam. It was very one-sided in their brotherly bond. Will was Bill's youngest son with Katie. Will had a chance to be raised by Bill. An opportunity that Liam and Wyatt never had.

Speaking of Steffy, Bill watched as she came over to join him on the couch. She didn't leave any space between their bodies. He felt all of her. He loved it. He'd missed her closeness the most. Their attraction for one another sparked dangerously in the room, threatening to engulf the whole place up in flames. Her hand drifting up and down his muscled arm, before tracing the bracelet on his wrist.

Steffy's smug look told Bill that she knew exactly what her touch did to him. She was torturing him. She was tempting him. She wanted him to react to her brazen act, finding amusement at his expense. He didn't mind. He loved their little cat and mouse game. However, he wouldn't give her what she craved. Him. At least not yet. Her body hadn't fully recovered from child birth.

Bill couldn't wait to be inside Steffy again. He couldn't wait to have her on top of him, taking his cock deep and hard. She'd done so before. He couldn't wait to take her from behind, to feel her arm reach back to hold his neck as he fucked her again and again. Intensely and desperately. He couldn't wait to hear her moans and the sound of their bodies slapping together. She could certainly handle him.

As much as Bill desired her body, all of her. He desired her love the most. He knew she still loved him. He saw it in the way she looked at him. He saw it when she stared down at his eyes. He saw it when she eye-fucked him, taking in his large and very powerful body.

Steffy was always aware of Bill. She didn't shy away from him. She loved his ego. She loved the way he commanded a room of people. She loved it when he went head-to-head with his enemies, particularly her father, Ridge. Finding it thrilling how much Bill get under her dad's skin. Bill had always fought in her honor. She didn't have to ask him.

"Kelly's sleeping?" Bill asked, breaking the silence between them. He didn't mind the quiet. Steffy and he communicated without words. Their bodies were perfectly in sync with one another. "You look to be in a playful mood. What's the special occasion?"

Steffy's beautiful laugh reverberating around the room. It was nice. Sexy.

"Kelly's always sleeping, but I'm not complaining," Steffy said with a smile. "No special occasion, I'm just feeling good. I haven't felt this good in a long time. You're the reason Bill, you and Kelly".

Bill liked the sound of that. He lived to make Steffy's life comfortable, a little adventurous. They both wanted the same thing out of life, to provide a great stable home for Kelly, for themselves. No one else accepted them for them, except for one another. They accepted each other flaws and bad qualities. They were the perfect match. They didn't have to hide part of themselves, not from the other.

"You have no idea how much I love to hear you say that, Steffy," Bill said in a grave voice as his finger brush back and forth across her plump bottom lip. "We both deserve unconditionally happiness. Love. Commitment. Kelly does as well, and we're going to make sure our little girl never wants for anything. You and I are going to take the world by storm. You and I will crush anyone who gets in our way".

Kissing his finger, Steffy nodded her head in agreement. They would set the whole world on fire if it got in their way. She was all in. She wanted a life with Bill. She wanted Kelly to have someone like Bill protecting her, teaching her about loyalty and love. Bill would be a great role model for Kelly. He would be a great father as well.

"Just don't ever regret marrying me, Bill," Steffy said with vulnerability lining her voice. "You and I are a team. A united front. You need me, and I need you".

Bill loved Steffy's truth. They did need one another. He loved the fact that Steffy mention her fear. Her honesty was sexy as hell. He could be honest as well.

"I won't ever regret making you Mrs. William Spencer, Steffy. I've never stop wanting a life with you," Bill said. "I crave your love. I need for you to love me again. I want to hear you say I love you Bill. I know it won't happen yet, but I can't wait for the day you do".

Steffy loved Bill's brutal honesty. She liked how they could be real with one another. It felt refreshing. She could breathe easily. She didn't have to have her guard up. Never with Bill. Bill never put her down. Make her question her self-worth. Everything with Bill felt much easier.

"Good to know," Steffy said softly as she leaned over to kiss him on the mouth. Their kiss was slow and intense, their tongues touching every time their lips collided. She loved sharing kisses with Bill. They were always passionate and memorable. Breaking their kiss off, she continued saying, "What you're doing is gradually winning me over. Every day that you do something nice for Kelly and show me you care about me, I fall for you every time".

Bill could live with that answer. He just needed to know he wasn't just a stand in for anyone else. He didn't want to be Steffy's rebound. He didn't want her to crave him out of anger or revenge. He wanted them to make a new beginning. A beginning filled with everything life had to offer.


End file.
